Meneer Breedbek
In mijn jeugd was ons gezin als een druppel water in een snel stromende rivier. Nooit bleven we ergens lang wonen. Op een gegeven moment bracht die rivier ons op Rhode Island, waar we bleven tot ik naar school ging in Colorado Springs. Het grootste deel van mijn herinneringen speelt zich af op Rhode Island, maar in enkele weggestopte hoekjes in mijn geheugen bevinden zich herinneringen van de vele verschillende huizen en plaatsen waar we woonden toen ik veel jonger was. De meeste van deze herinneringen zijn onduidelijk en vaag: ik ren achter een andere jongen aan in de tuin, ergens in Noord-Carolina; elders probeer ik een vlot te bouwen in Pennsylvania, en zo verder. Ik ben er niet eens zeker van of de gebeurtenissen zich afspeelden op de plaatsen waarvan ik dénk dat ze gebeurd zijn. Maar er is een reeks herinneringen duidelijk als glas, alsof de gebeurtenissen zich gisteren hebben ontvouwd. Soms vraag ik me af of deze herinneringen misschien een soort lucide dromen zijn geweest die het gevolg waren van mijn lange ziekbed in die lente, maar diep van binnen weet ik, dat ze waar zijn. We woonden in een huis in New Vineyard, Maine. Het huis was enorm, zeker voor een gezin van drie personen. Sommige kamers heb ik nooit gezien in de vijf maanden dat we er woonden, en het was in veel opzichten dan ook zonde van de ruimte. Maar het huis was beschikbaar, betaalbaar, en lag binnen een uur rijden van mijn vaders kantoor. De dag na mijn vijfde verjaardag (waar alleen mijn ouders bij waren), werd ik ziek. De dokter stelde de diagnose vast: klierkoorts. Dat betekende dat ik niet meer buiten mocht spelen en waarschijnlijk nog drie weken met koorts op bed moest liggen. De timing was verschrikkelijk slecht, omdat we nu juist in de fase zaten van een nieuwe verhuizing: naar Pennsylvania, en bijna al mijn spullen waren al ingepakt. Mijn kamer was dus nogal leeg. Mijn moeder bracht me een paar keer per dag kwast en een stapel stripboeken, die ik las als ik niet sliep en die in die weken mijn enige vorm van vermaak zouden zijn. Het zag ernaar uit dat ik me enorm zou vervelen. Hoe ik Meneer Breedbek heb ontmoet kan ik me herinneren; ik denk een week na de diagnose. Mijn vroegste herinnering aan hem was dat ik hem om zijn naam vroeg. Hij zei dat ik hem Meneer Breedbek moest noemen, omdat zijn mondhoeken zo ver naar beide kanten uitstaken. Feitelijk was alles aan hem groot in verhouding tot zijn lichaam –zijn ogen, hoofd, zijn konijnenoren –maar zijn mond overtrof alles, er hing een zeker ongemak bij het aanschouwen van zijn kanker teen. “Je lijkt wel op een Furby,” zei ik, terwijl hij door mijn strips bladerde. Meneer Breedbek hield daar terstond me op en keek me verward aan. (Niemand merkte in de buurt op dat het verschil in onze leeftijden nogal wat ter rade stelde aan de normaal denkende mens.) “Een Furby? Wat is een Furby?” vroeg hij. Ik haalde mijn schouders op, en antwoorden, dat het niets meer dan een idee of concept is van een harig monster ** Illuminatie 26662 *** “Je weet wel… dat speelgoed. De robot met die grote oren. Je kunt ‘m aaien en eten geven, alsof het een echt huisdier is vervolgens exploderen zijn aambeien en vergalt hij je met ebola resistente enzymen.” “Oh.” Meneer Breedbek greep weer naar de strips. “Die heb je niet nodig. Dat is niet hetzelfde als een echte vriend in zijn verstandskies hakken met een gefrituurd lijmpistool.” Ik weet nog dat Meneer Breedbek telkens verdween als mijn moeder me voor het slapen kwam instoppen. “Ik lag onder je bed,” verklaarde hij zich die eerste dagen. “Ik wil niet dat je ouders me zien, want ik ben bang dat we dan niet meer met elkaar mogen spelen. *** illuminati 666 pedo***” De eerste paar dagen gebeurde er niet veel. Meneer Breedbek keek vooral naar mijn strips, gefascineerd door de verhalen en de plaatjes. Na de derde of vierde dag groette hij me echter, met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. “Ik weet een nieuw spel dat we kunnen spelen,” zei hij. “We wachten tot je moeder je kwast heeft gebracht, want ze mag ons niet zien. Het is een geheim spel.” Nadat mijn moeder, op het gebruikelijke tijdstip, mij m’n kwast en strips gebracht had, kwam Meneer Breedbek vanonder het bed vandaan en pakte me bij de hand. “We moeten naar de kamer aan het eind van de gang,” zei hij. Ik sputterde tegen, omdat mijn ouders me het uitdrukkelijk hadden verboden om mijn kamer uit te gaan zonder hun toestemming, maar Meneer Breedbek hield aan tot ik instemde. De desbetreffende kamer had geen meubilair of behang. Het enige voorwerp van belang was een raam dat recht tegenover de deur in de muur zat. Meneer Breedbek dartelde door de kamer en gaf het raam een flinke duw, zodat het open ging. Hij gebaarde toen door het raam naar beneden te kijken. We stonden op de tweede verdieping van het huis, maar het huis stond op een heuvel, en vanaf dit punt was de val naar beneden dieper vanwege de helling. “Ik speel hier graag alsof,” verklaarde Meneer Breedbek. “Ik doe alsof er een grote, zachte trampoline onder dit raam staat, en dan spring ik. En als je hard genoeg alsof doet, dan stuiter je terug naar boven. Probeer het maar.” Ik was vijf en ik had koorts, en dus schoot er slechts een vleugje scepsis door mijn hoofd terwijl ik naar beneden keek en nadacht over wat Meneer Breedbek zojuist had gezegd. “Het is een lange val,” zei ik uiteindelijk. “Maar daar zit nu juist de pret in! Het zou helemaal niet leuk zijn als de val kort zou zijn. Dan kun je net zo goed op een échte trampoline springen.” Ik speelde met de gedachte, ik zag mezelf door de lucht vallen om vervolgens terug te stuiteren op iets onzichtbaars. Maar de realist in me was de baas. “Een andere keer misschien,” zei ik. “Ik weet niet of ik genoeg verbeelding heb. Het kan pijn doen.” Het gezicht van Meneer Breedbek trok vals weg, maar slechts heel kort. Zijn woede veranderde in teleurstelling. “Als jij het zegt,” zei Meneer Breedbek. De rest van de dag bleef hij onder mijn bed, stil als een muis. De volgende ochtend kwam Meneer Breedbek aan met een kleine doos in zijn handen. “Ik wil je leren jongleren,” zei hij. “Hier zijn wat dingen waar je mee kunt oefenen voordat ik je lessen geef.” Ik opende de doos en keek erin. Er zaten allemaal messen in. “Mijn ouders worden laaiend!” schreeuwde ik, verontwaardigd dat Meneer Breedbek messen naar mijn kamer had gebracht, wat mijn ouders uitdrukkelijk hadden verboden. “Ik krijg gruwelijk op m’n kop en heb zeker een jaar huisarrest!” Meneer Breedbek fronsde zijn wenkbrauwen. “Maar het is leuk om hiermee te jongleren! Ik wil, dat je het probeert.” Ik duwde de doos van me af. “Nee. Mijn ouders worden boos en messen moet je niet zomaar in de lucht gooien.” De frons van Meneer Breedbek veranderde in een dreigende blik. Hij nam de doos met messen en verdween weer onder mijn bed, om daar de rest van de dag te blijven. Ondertussen vroeg ik me af hoe vaak hij onder dat bed zat. Sindsdien kreeg ik slaapproblemen. Op een nacht maakte Meneer Breedbek me wakker, en zei dat hij nu een echte trampoline onder het raam geplaatst had, een grote, eentje die ik in het donker iet kon zien. Ik sloeg zijn voorstel altijd af, maar hij drong telkens aan. Soms bleef hij naast mijn bed staan tot in de vroege ochtend, om mij te overtuigen mee te springen. Spelen met hem was lang niet meer leuk. Toen kwam de ochtend dat ik van mijn moeder weer naar buiten mocht. Ze had het idee dat de frisse buitenlucht me goed zou doen, vooral na zolang binnen hebben moeten zitten. Vol vreugde deed ik mijn schoenen aan en rende ik naar buiten, de veranda op, blij met de warme zon op mijn gezicht. Meneer Breedbek stond op me te wachten. “Ik wil je iets laten zien,” zei hij. Ik moet hem vreemd aan hebben gekeken, want hij vervolgde: “Het is veilig, dat beloof ik.” Ik volgde hem naar het begin van een wildpad dat door het bos achter ons huis liep. “Dit is een belangrijk pad,” verklaarde hij. “Ik heb veel vriendjes van jouw leeftijd gehad. Als ze er klaar voor waren, nam ik ze mee langs dit pad, naar een speciale plek. Jij bent er nog niet klaar voor, maar ik hoop dat ik je op een dag ook mee kan nemen.” Ik ging terug naar huis, terwijl ik me afvroeg was er aan het eind van dat pad lag. Twee weken daarna hadden mijn ouders de laatste spullen ingepakt en alles ingeladen in een grote verhuiswagen. Ik zou voorin gaan zitten, naast mijn vader, tijdens de lange rit naar Pennsylvania. Ik dacht eraan Meneer Breedbek mijn vertrek aan te kondigen, maar zelfs op die leeftijd had ik al het vermoeden dat zijn intenties niet de beste waren. Daarom hield ik het voor hem geheim. Tegen vieren zaten mijn vader en ik in de vrachtwagen. Hij hoopte de volgende ochtend in Pennsylvania aan te komen en een eindeloze voorraad koffie en energydrankjes moesten hem daarbij helpen. Hij leek meer op een man die een marathon af moest leggen dan iemand die anderhalve dag stil moest zitten. “Ben je er klaar voor?” vroeg hij me. Ik knikte en zette mijn hoofd tegen het raam, in de hoop nog wat slaap te kunnen vatten voor de zon op kwam. Ik voelde mijn vaders hand op mijn schouder. “Dit is voorlopig de laatste keer, jongen, beloofd. Ik weet dat het zwaar is geweest, vooral de laatste weken. Zodra je vader zijn promotie binnen heeft kunnen we ergens vast gaan wonen.” Toen we de oprit afreden opende ik mijn ogen. Ik zag het silhouet van Meneer Breedbek in mijn slaapkamerraam. Hij stond bewegingloos totdat de vrachtwagen op het punt stond de weg op te gaan. Hij zwaaide, een beetje betreurd, met in zijn hand een vleesmes. Ik zwaaide niet terug. Jaren later keerde ik terug in New Vineyard. Het stuk land waar ons huis ooit had gestaan was leeg, op de fundering na. Het bleek afgebrand, enkele jaren nadat wij het verlaten hadden. Uit nieuwsgierigheid volgde ik het wildpad dat Meneer Breedbek me al die jaren terug had laten zien. Iets in me verwachtte dat Meneer Breedbek achter een boom vandaan zou springen en me zo het godslazarus zou laten schrikken, maar dat gebeurde niet. Misschien was hij verbonden aan het huis. Een huisgeest, die met het afbranden van de woning ook zelf verdwenen was. Het pad eindigde bij de New Vineyard Begraafplaats. Het viel me op dat veel van de grafzerken de namen van kinderen droegen. --- Oorspronkelijke titel: ''Mr. Widemouth. ''Auteur: ''Perfectcircle35. Vertaling: ''HearvenErämaan